Pleasure Laced With Pain
by stephi-247
Summary: Harry is tired of lying to Ginny. Draco is tired of having to tie Harry up to have his way with him. [adult content]


Even now, Harry couldn't really tell you how it happened.

Between saving his cute blond ass in the room or requirement to the life debt Harry owed Narcissa Malfoy, upon reaching Hogwarts to complete their seventh year of schooling, Harry and Draco had decided it was really too bothersome to continuing hating each others guts.

It just so happened that when they weren't busy hating each others guts, somehow they got on spectacularly. Harry wondered how life would have been different if he had realised all of this a little bit sooner.

Of course, he really only wonders these things when he wants to try and distract himself from just how _good_ Draco's teeth feel against his neck and how the knee that spreads his thighs rubs against him _just_ hard enough.

"Draco..." He whined, even though he made no effort to let go of the blond.

Draco groaned in response, his grip tightening on the back of Harry's neck.

"I swear to god, Harry if you-"

"It's just not fair to Ginny."

"- say that stupid bint's name, I will be forced to fuck you until you can't walk. Too bad you never let me finish my sentences."

Suffice to say, somewhere between friendly quidditch banter and realising they were more similar than they ever realised Draco had decided he quite fancied a shag with Harry and after more than few fire whiskeys he managed to convince Harry it was a fantastic idea and somehow, in the several months following that Harry had been convinced enough to let him do so every other day, despite the fact he had a very adoring, very unsuspecting and very undeserving of his shitiness girlfriend.

Frequently enough Harry would insist they stop it, because he always promised himself he would treat women well and this was definitely not what he considered showing respect to his girlfriend.

Which meant frequently enough Draco had to do a whole lot of convincing - or use a whole lot of force - to get Harry to submit to him.

Today was apparently going to be one of those days.

"It's just that-" Draco's lip met his to shut him up. He pulled away. "-cheating on someone is fucked-" Harry moaned as Draco's hand slipped up his shirt, shaking his head to regain control of his thoughts. "We can't keep doing this." He insisted, even as his hands gripped at the back of Draco's neck as the blond sucked harshly on Harry's pulse.

"You need to stop this whining or I'll make it hurt. You want this as much as I do and I am not in the mood for these Gryffindor objections."

Harry relented a moment, eagerly returning Draco's kiss, as the blond's tongue ran along the seam of his lips, dragging his teeth along his bottom lip, pressing harder against Harry as he shivered. A gentle tug on the brunet hair pulled Harry back to reality, his objections returning.

"Draco, we can't-"

Draco took Harry's hands slammed them against the wall above his head, wand slipping from his robe sleeve and muttering "incarceous", binding his wrists together before flicking his wand in the complex movement Harry could never quite manage to affix them to the walll. Harry was breathing erratically and resented the fact that Draco's actions succeeded both in shutting him up and making him harder.

"Let me make something perfectly clear. I know very well you want me more than that stupid Weasley. You don't need or want an adoring fangirl. Ever since the end of he war she has been a pathetic damsel. You need someone who can challenge you, who doesn't worship the fucking ground you walk on. So you should know I am not allowing this to stop until I have absolutely no choice. If you're so concerned about that stupid ginger go end things with her."

When Draco kissed him after that he abandoned struggling, the hold on his wrists staying tight, preventing him from doing anything even if he wanted to. He shuddered as Draco undid his jeans with practiced precision - in stark contrast to Ginny's few awkward fumbles - and managed to stifle a moan as the blond's cool fingers ghosted teasingly over him.

"Do you want me now?" Draco murmured, lips hovering just under his jaw, breath warm on his skin.

"Oh god, yes." Harry panted out, protests forgotten as he pushed his hips forward to meet the blond. Draco pulled his hand back.

"Do you want me more than her?" He asked, firmer, the hint of doubt in his voice despite the fact they both knew the answer with absolute clarity.

"Fucking, yes, I do, fuck." Harry managed, convulsing in relief as Draco pulled down his boxers, wrapping his fingers around his length and as his other hand worked on pushing his jeans down to his ankles. Harry managed to kick one leg out, his hands straining against the bindings, as he made every attempt to touch the blond.

"You don't need any coaxing today." Draco noted approvingly, thumb running over Harry's tip, which was already leaking with desire. He used his knee to indicate to Harry to spread his legs, as he reached behind him and when he ran a finger over his entrance, it was slick with evidence of a lubrication charm the Slytherin had apparently finally mastered wordlessly. He winced slightly at the first finger that slipped inside him, and Draco clucked his tongue in displeasure.

"Dear me, Harry, this is what happens when I don't get to see you for a few days. Don't you ever force me to get us detention to give me an excuse to get you alone again. I want you to come to me the same way you come for me. Quickly and often." He said with a wicked grin, slowly slipping his finger out and pushing back a bit harder, Harry's gasp indicative of pain which Draco learnt long ago was laced with just as much pleasure. "Let's see how you go with two, I did say I was going to make it hurt."

He didn't hesitate before pushing a second in, Harry spreading his legs further to alleviate the discomfort as Draco gently spread his fingers inside him. He pulled his fingers most of the way out, before thrusting them back in, causing Harry to groan, arching his back from the wall.

"God, Potter, how is it that no matter how hard or how often I fuck you, you stay this goddamn tight." He muttered as he lifted Harry's leg over his hip to improve his reach and allow him to press his restrained cock against Harry's, as if to prove the effect the Gryffindor had on him.

"Just hurry up and fuck me." Harry moaned, pressing back on the blond's fingers, as they probed inside him.

"Not just..." Draco trailed off, curling his fingers as he pushed them deeper, smirking in satisfaction as Harry's hips bucked against him and he cried out. "Now you're ready."

Draco wasted no time, dropping his pants, drawing Harry's eyes down to the hard length he still marvelled that managed to fit inside him. Draco lifted Harry's other leg and once they were wrapped tightly around his waist, positioned himself at Harry's entrance, relishing in the shiver of desire that overcame Harry.

Without warning, he pushed himself inside Harry, just fast enough that Harry cried out in pain in stark contrast to Draco's groan of pleasure. Despite this, he wasted no time in pulling out slowly until just his tip remained, before pressing back in, harder this time and drawing a wince from Harry as he bit down on his lip.

He knew better than to tell Draco to be gentle, both because the blond had told him it would hurt and knew from more than enough experience he would make up for it triple fold. As expected, Draco's hand made its way to Harry's nipple, brushing gentle circles over it distracting Harry from the pain as he worked into a steady rhythm, pushing deeper into Harry.

He moaned as he continued to thrust in, gasping for breath before grabbing Harry by the hips to arch his back and slamming back in, drawing forth Harry's first cry of pleasure.

"That's it." Draco murmured, thrusting deeper as Harry's legs tightened around his waist. "I need you to come before I do and that means I can't waste time today. You made me wait far too long and you feel too fucking good. What do you want me to do, Harry?"

"T-t-touch me." Harry managed as he gasped for breath and keeping one hand beneath him holding the brunet in place, Draco reached between them, curling his fingers around Harry's slick length and began to experiment with his grip, tightening and loosening it as he continued to move in and out of the Gryffindor.

"I did say I was taking you hard today, lets keep in the spirit of that shall we?" Tightening his grip, he slowly moved his hand up and down Harry's erection, the way he knew drove Harry mad without breaking the rhythm of his thrusts. He leaned his head against the wall as he pressed closer and Harry took the opportunity to suck harshly on the blond's neck and he relished in the deep sound of pleasure he earned from the blond.

"I said you need to come first, you know what happens when you don't do as you're told, Harry." The blond warned, quickening his movements resulting in an overwhelmed whimper from Harry. "That's right, I know you love it, I wanna hear you come for me."

The show of dominance was all it took and Harry moaned, as he released over Draco's hand, allowing the blond to quicken his thrusts and groan deeply, his hips moving erratically as he emptied himself inside Harry.

Draco pulled his wand out to release Harry, who was still surprised that Draco was a cuddler and he wrapped his arms around Malfoy who was snuggling into his neck. The blond held tight to Harry's hips as he carefully pulled out of him and Harry lowered his legs to the ground, wincing as he tried to hold his weight. Draco breathed out a short laugh and Harry shivered at the warm breath against his neck.

Harry ran his fingers through Malfoy's hair, vaguely registering Slughorn would likely be back any minute and this was a horrible position for him to find them in.

"We should get dressed, we haven't been caught by a teacher yet and I don't plan to start now."

Draco nodded, slowly pulling away from Harry, kissing him briefly as he did.

Harry made no attempt to move, watching Draco as he straightened his shirt and pulled his pants on, smirking at Harry as he did so. The brunet swallowed hard, ignoring the stab of pain he felt whenever he realised this had to have an expiry date.

Draco seemed to register the direction of his thoughts and moved in kissing him hard.

"Don't think like that." He warned him, picking Harry's pants up off the ground and handing them to him.

"It's just weird, thinking of doing this forever with anyone except you."

He knew he was approaching dangerous territory, the future was off limits for discussion, they knew Draco had to marry a perfect pureblood and give his family an heir and the world would have a field day if Harry ended up with an ex-death eater, so it was never discussed, but somehow Harry couldn't stop himself.

Draco kissed him hard again.

"Who knows, I heard the department of mysteries are working on a potion that would allow men to conceive. I'm sure I could source some and get you knocked up, then the only proper thing to do would be to stay with you."

Harry laughed, because there was nothing else to do, pulling his pants on and allowing Draco to kiss him again before returning to the essay on lab safety they were supposed to be completing. There was no point worrying about the future, not when the present was this good.


End file.
